StarShipping Love Story (DISCONTINUE)
by BurningMiraculous
Summary: Contains Yaoi. My first time I write Yaoi story. I don't own Yugioh. Maybe be rater for M for extremely romance, I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, if you don't like boyxboy, so... Don't waste your time reading this. Okay? Seriously people. Trust me, this is the first time I ever write about boyxboy.**

_**Yusie POV**_

Is being every night and day since we stop Paradox from destorying the time. Along with Yugi and Jaden. But I'm going to miss Jaden. He look so cute when he was riding with me on my D-wheel. I really miss him now.

The touch of his arm wrapped around at my waist. His brown hair, chocolate color eyes. His voice called my name.

When I touched your hand, I knew that... I wouldn't see you anymore. Or hear your voice anymore. I want to see you again, be my side again. I miss you Jaden...

Sorry for the this really short. But I give it a best shot. If you read and don't like it? Read other story. Or mine that isn't about boyxboy. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 1: Jaden? You're back?**

I started to fix my d-wheel. Still yet, my heart aky when ever I think Jaden. I tried to forget him but I just can't forget him so bad. I try and try but he's like a magnet that won't let me forget him.

"Yusei? You're in here?"

I lift my chin and see Aki. "Yes I'm here."

She got down from the stairs and went the side of my d-wheel. "You're okay?"

I nodded slow.

She took a quiet but letting out a soft sigh. "Yusei... This isn't you. You can tell me what is wrong."

"This is me. There's nothing wrong with me." I half smile at her.

She crossed her arm and start to tap her feet. Gosh! She is so annoying!

"Yusei. I know you very well."

I droped my shoulder and looked at her. "Well, can you figure it out?"

She shake her head in 'no'.

"That's your problem. Not mine." I sat down and went to my business.

She opened her mouth but quickly shut them. Turned around and left. She is nice but when it comes my "problem", she starts to be annoying. If she knows so well, what does it takes to figure it out about what is wrong with me. Gosh.

Still, I really don't want her to find out that I miss my Jaden. Wait, no not mine. Jaden is not mine. He not yet mine. Not yet.

Then I heard a soft knock on the door from upstairs. I let out a dissappointment sigh and went to check it out. If is Aki again, I want her to leave me alone.

When I reached the door and open.

"Aki! I told you. I-" I stop, couldn't finish my sentences. My eyes grew wider, mouth hanging not so wide open.

"Who is Aki?"

I try to look my voice but it was lost but I tried and tried until. "Jaden?"

Jaden smile brightly at me. "Hey."

I was shaking from inside and out. Sweating but in surprise to see Jaden again.

"Aren't you going to give a hug to you're friend?"

I quickly hug and pat on his back. My heart and mind were happy to see Jaden again. My hands were still griping softly on his shoulder. I couldn't stop smiling at him. I just can't. Too excited to see him.

"So, what's up?"

"Fixing my d-wheel." I chuckle.

Jaden looked at me surprise. "What happen?"

My smile drop. "Nothing happen. Just upgrading. That's all." I quickly drop my hands.

Jaden smiled again. "Oh. For second though, I though you got an accident." Jaden's face drop and he slightly blush a little.

' _He's too cute when he blush!' _My mind started to squeals over Jaden's cuteness blush.

"Nah, I won't get myself in accident."

Then his quickly lifted his face and smile. "Good!" And he thumbs up.

I blink twice but I let out a laughter. "You haven't change."

"Hey, what about you!"

I cleared my throat. "Wanna get in or something?"

Jaden nodded and I let him get in. I still can't believe that he's here but... How he get here? He need some time traveler to travel in times. I will investigate later.  
>*********************************<p>

"So, this is how you upgrade?" Jaden asks.

I wipe my hand with a napkin. "Yes."

"Oh. so, you're just gonna ride it while dueling?"

I smile at him. "Yes."

Jaden bush just a little. "Can you teach me how?"

"Uh? I though you don't like d-wheel."

"Come'n dude! I was just joking!" Jaden got so close to my face that our nose touch.

I let out a soft chuckle. "I understand."

Jaden opened his mouth but quickly cupped them and hide his blush. I just can't stand his cuteness.

"Of course I can teach you how." I slowly tap his shoulder.

Jaden try to calm down and quickly smile at me. "Thank you."

"Well, wanna sleep? Is getting late now."

"Where I can sleep?"

I told him to follow me and took him to my room. Is kind medium with half small.

"You sleep here?"

I nod.

"Oh. I'm asking way to many?"

"Nah. I'm just happy to see you again." I told him.

Jaden smiled and went toward to my bed. He was checking how soft is the bed. But he quickly jumped with his arm crossed behind his head. I only did was to laugh.

"Is the bed soft?"

Jaden didn't respond. Only he respond is his snoring. I went toward to him and he's fast asleep. I pick the sheet and cover his body, but he was wearing clothes. I scanned his face and went slowly toward his face and brush my lips on his forehead.

I got out from my room but I felt my heart was banging louder and crashing into my ribs. My stomach was closing and I knew it why, I'm was nervous that I kiss Jaden's forehead. I try to ignore the pain while cleaning the d-wheel but it was too strong.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Can you just let me squeal over this couple... Please? Is just to cute to write it. *squeal* Kawaii desu~! *clear thoart* Okay, back to the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>** I love Jaden**

The light of the sun, shined against my eyes. I moaned and waking slowly. Rub my eye with my fist. And looked at Jaden. A smile touches my lips.

"He just look so cute. And his hair is so fluffly." I mumble.

I will do anything for him, just stay with him.

"Jaden..." I shake softly in his shoulder.

He moaned little. "What?"

"Wake up." I whispered.

Jaden slowly yawn and rubs his both eyes. As he done with that, he smiled warmly at me. "Morning."

"Morning to you too. You're hungry?"

Jaden quickly jumped off the bed. "Of course!"

"Wait!" I follow him.

I manage to catch up him. Well, we both fall down on the floor and I was top of him. I looks at his eyes.

"You know Yusei..."

"Yes?"

Jaden smiled sightly. "You have some cute eyes."

A tiny hot flash appeared in my cheeks. Hands were shaking but my heart started to pound harder but I manage to smiled at him. "You do have beautiful eyes."

I looked at him and he was blushing tiny. I stood up and offered my hand to his. He grab it and I help him to pull up. His hair, I just want to touch it. It has to be soft.

"Yusei, you're okay?"

"Uh? Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Have you heard Hello from SHINee?"

Just then, that song sound in a tiny radio.

"You mean that?"

He nodded slowly and smiled. "Is my favorite song."

I laugh and rubs his hair. "Is my first song too."

Jaden bury his face in my chest. And I just can't stop smiling at him.

After eating and listing the song for ten times. Jaden was singing the song while I fix my D-Wheel. I just can't stop thinking him singing.

"Yusei?"

I lift my face and turned. "Yes?"

"There's someone on the door."

I raise one eyebrow. I clean my hand and went toward to the door.

"Hello?"

"Yusei!"

I looked at the blond hair, that has two ponytail in the front. His voice sound Australian accent. "Jack!"

"I came to deliever some part for your D-Wheel."

"Ah! Thanks!"

He gave me that pack and Jack stare at Jaden and gave me that look.

"He's a friend of mine."

"Ah nice to meet you!"

Jaden nervous smile and wave.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Jack closes the door.

I chuckle and look at Jaden. Jaden wasn't nervous anymore, I guess he was nervous if Jack heard him singing. I had to smile to him, making sure that Jack didn't heard him. He sighed quiet.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone take you away from me." I quickly drop the packed and cupped my mouth.

"What did you say?" Jaden came closer.

"Nothing." I laugh awkward.

Jaden shrugs and went back signing. I grab the pack and went back to fix the D-Wheel. I keep my head lower, I just can't believe I said it.

-Jaden POV-

Did I just heard Yusei "_Don't worry. I won't let anyone take you away from me._" If that true... Is just... I love Yusei and I don't have the courage to tell it. I'll just keep it a secret, when it comes the day, I'll tell him.

-Yusei POV-

Jaden was quiet all the sudden. I hate to see him being quiet.

"Hey Jaden... Your okay?"

He looked at me. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Need something?"

"No! I'm just fine!"

I nodded and smile. He got me worry but he said he is fine well, I'll accept it anyway.

"Hey Yusei?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have some bandage?"

That moment, my nerve hits me, I stood up and go toward to him. "What happen?"

He just gave me the sad smile. "I was trying to cut a orange but I got a cut."

He lifted his first thumb, a tiny cut in there, red liquid coming out. I grabbed his finger and sucks it. Jaden lower his head, hiding his blush. I stopped and look the bandage. I will never understand why I put it in the cabinet in the kitchen. Picked it and went to wrap it on Jaden.

"T-Thanks."

I smiled warmly at him. "That what friends are." No, I want more that friend.

He smiled warmly.

I want Jaden for me only, not as a friend. Or as brother, I want him more than that. Wait... Do I really, deep inside of me... Love Jaden? Is that against love? Boy to be in love with a boy? I don't care! I will not lose Jaden, never! I LOVE JADEN UNTIL I DIE ALONG WITH HIM!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: YuseixJaden**

It was a strange dream I had, I mean... Jaden was screaming. Moaning for my name. And all I do is just giving it to it. Is just so confuse and strange for me now.

"Wake up, Yusei!"

My eyes open like a bullet and see everything blurry until it clear it.

"Morning?"

A soft laughter. "Morning Sleeply head."

"Oh Jaden! I didn't know it was you."

He place his hand in my hand and shakes it. "You were quiet while sleeping."

I tils my head on the side. I was quiet while sleeping?

"Oh! Don't listing to my giberish." He laughed awkward.

I just keep scaning his eyes. "Don't worry. I know what you mean."

"Um... You do?"

I nod short and smile warmly at him.

He return the same smile that I love, I just want to hug him, kiss him to tell how much I love him. He lower his forehead into mine. We made eye contact but still smiling. My hand were in his top, and I was getting closer to his soft pair lips. Jaden didn't flinch or jerked away from me. I just got closer until mine touch in his, I just got much closer until it form a kiss. A softly kiss, his finger tangled into mine finger. And I knew that moment that deep inside in Jaden's heart, needs me that need to be love.

The door ranged and I went to check out.

"Yes?"

"Hello Yusei!" A deep voice.

"Yami? Yugi-san?"

They smiled surprise at me. "What are you doing here?"

"We just came to see you!" Yugi said, holding in Yami's hand.

"Let me guess... You guys are together?"

They nervous nod and blush. I chuckle. "Don't worry, I don't find it against... Cause I'm with Jaden now."

There mouth hang wide open. But quickly smile. "It's about time!"

Yeah, it was about time that me and Jaden to be together. Until the end of time, I will always love Jaden from my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jaden?**

**Jaden POV**

I stared at the big dark sky with tons of little white shining. After couple of days everyone is trying to steal my Yusei away from me. Why? Why I did something wrong if Yusei loves me so much. Did I have ofended them?

"Jaden-san?"

My head pop our from the window below me, I sighed as I saw Yusei searching for me. I don't know if to show and face what is wrong with me or... Leave Yusei and never come back.

**Yusei POV**

I searched everyone of Jaden, I want to know what is wrong with him? He never act like this... Akiza must told him something that made Jaden feel sad or something.

I looked up and he wasn't there, I keep searching until a metal crash on the floor, echoing the room making me go to check, then I saw Jaden. Staring at me his chocolate eyes, in a watery way.

"Jaden, I was looking for you... What's wrong?"

Jaden didn't answer me, just lowering his head. Focusing on the floor.

"Jaden-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jaden snapped out, by cutting me off. I never saw him acting like this.

"Why? I'm here for you... You can tell me."

"NO! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I AM FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

I blink, a single crystal rushes down in his soft cheeks. Jaden tries to hide it, not showing it to me but I came toward to him, wrapping my arm around his, confort him, feeling his pain.

"Is Akiza?" I whisper.

Jaden started to cry and bury his face on my chest. The answer was so simple, Akiza was torturing him because I don't deserve him and I deserve her. But she is wrong.

"Is okay, I won't let her come to you."

Until Jaden hic-cups, made me feel funny and happy inside, I never heard him hic-cups before, hug him tightly never letting him go into the darkest world without someone to help him and shine his own world back where he belong.

Jaden falls asleep all because of tears and sorrow, and I was here on the bed, careles on his hair. How dares Akiza to hurt him? I swear I will get my hand on her to teach her a lesson.

"Y-Yusei?"

My eyes were lock on Jaden's. He woke up. "Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

I blink. "Sure of what? Akiza?"

He blush tiny. "To tell Akiza to back off?"

I smile and nod. "Yes." I lower my head and kisses on his forehead.

Jaden sadly smile and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Yusei POV**

I must thanks to Yami and Yugi to help some stuff I need. After that, we headed to my house and Jaden was very sweet, opening the door for us. Then I drop the stuff on the table.

"Do you guys want something to eat?"

They all nodded.

After we ate, Yami and Yugi decide to stay and have a little slumber party well not slumber is a party for men's only. Slumber is for girls who talk's about boy's, make up etc.

"So Yusei shall we play the bottle?" Jaden said while he lift the bottle.

I shrugged. "Sure let's play."

Jaden place the bottle on the floor, and twist it, and it landed on Yugi.

"Yugi, Truth or Dare?"

Yugi place a finger on his lips. "Truth."

Jaden smriked. "Is truth that you lost your virgin?"

Yugi turned red and looked at the floor. "I don't know what to answer that."

"So it's truth?"

Yugi didn't answer it and Jaden did a facepalm on his forehead.

"Mine turn." Yami said as he spinned the bottle and landed on Jaden.

"Truth or Dare Jaden?"

"Dare!" Jaden smiled really weirdly.

"I dare you Jaden... Go on the clothes with Yusei on seven minutes on heaven."

That where my blushes came out as well to Jaden, I sighed.

"Let's go Jaden. I don't want you to be called as a chicken." I grabbed his hand and went to the nearest clothes while Yami had his clock on the hand.

"Remember you have seven minutes. Good luck."

They closes the door and we were just staring.

"Um, I don't know how this goes?"

I didn't answer to him only just grabbed his waist and pulled toward to me, lips were crushing his, tracing the tongue in his lips, demanding inside of his warm cave and by indead surprise he let it in, but I didn't notice his arm were wrapped around my neck. My finger slips inside of his shirt, toying his chest Jaden wince but enjoy's it. I kisses on his jaw, slowly went to his neck sucking, biting and licking after that in his shoulder.

"Seven minutes is up."

I let out a growl. "Just more minutes!"

"No that the rules."

I groaned quietly and looked at Jaden. He was smiling and quickly pecked on my lips. "I love you Yusei."

I chuckled. "I love you too."

Everyone felted asleep, Yugi was snuggling closer to Yami and Jaden was asleep on my chest, but his skin was too soft and nice, I want to do it but not now, Jaden isn't ready yet, maybe for the next time it will be Yugi and Yami doing the seven minutes on heaven.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jaden POV**

I was running from something that I don't know from what. I was fine when I was with Yusei, until a thugs came and were trying to hurt me and Yusei but again I don't know from whom now I wad running away, I know that my heart needs Yusei by my side, so he can come and take me to a safe place with no pain or danger. But that always can't be true, to earn it you must have someone and that someone is my Yusei. I need him now to help me.

*

After I manage to get away from them, I stayed on Yugi's house he didn't had no problem with me staying with him along with Yami until Yusei return from his dueling. Yugi was snugling closer to Yami's chest while I drink a little water.

"So how did you manage to get them away?" Yugi asks.

"I don't know I just woke up from my knock out and saw them on the floor."

Yugi nodded and smile, I smile him back. The true is I don't know who saved me from last night even I was separated from Yusei.


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap**

**"I don't know I just woke up from my knock out and saw them on the floor."**

**Yugi nodded and smile, I smile him back. The true is I don't know who saved me from last night even I was separated from Yusei.**

**Chapter 8**

**Yusei POV**

I can't believe those thug were trying to hurt him even it hurts my heart to see it but they will pay, Jaden is safe in Yugi-san house while I duel Jack. I just hope that Jaden is okay while I'm here. Is just feel so nothing inside without him cheering at me, smiling if I won... I need Jaden but is much better if he stay there.

"Ready to lose?"

I turned around and saw Jack, smirking.

"I'm ready to not lose, Jack."

He chuckle and got inside in his D-Wheel. Could this get any worse?

I have won the duel and I was running to reach Yugi-san house to see Jaden. My feets were picking up their space as I still cotinue running after that I made to the door without saying polite to knock I just opened and made to the living room.

"Yusei, Congrats!" Yami said.

"Yeah thanks." I said while panting.

Yami chuckle and offeres me a glass of water, I accept it and drank it all.

"Where's Jaden?"

Yami pointed at the kitchen. "Jaden is helping Yugi."

I nodded and went over there. Just quiet and I saw Jaden cooking, my heart was calm now and happy to see him safe and normal. He's the only Jaden that I love and I want him forever and ever until we both die. I'm glad I meet him, I love him more that my own life, I could die for him, save for him... Be there for him. I would do anything for him. I could give up anything, just anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING, THIS ONE IS CONTAIN A FLUFFLINESS, RETURN BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! THIS IS A WARNING!  
>Seriously, just turn back if you don't like it. Is boyxboy if you don't like it. Plus I'm going straight to hell, my first time of lemon people even those one year I have never wrote a lemon story XD Still is suck anyway but I tried lol XD<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**Yusei POV**

Jaden sounded asleep in the bed after few games we play and chat about we have to stay together, he end up crying but those tears were joys I sooth him while he calms down. Inside of me, I just want him, his body, love everything.

I walked toward to him slow and quiet to get inside the

bed. He look so gently and soft, the tension is building heart began to pick a fast pace.

"Yusei?"

I drop my hand before I could wake him up. "Yes?"

"I know what you want. But can you go gently?"

"How did you know?"

Jaden looked at me. "Because I want it too."

I smiled at him warmly as he did the same thing, went toward on top of his and press my lips against his. While that my hand slips in his pants while I trace it with my tongue and beg for an enter, as he open a little I shove my whole tongue inside, savoring the sensation inside of his warm cave. He moaned quietly as I unbuckled his pants. Removing my lips away and kisses in his jaw then lower to his neck. Something made him shiver inside as I found his weak spot, my teeth slowly bit it.

Jaden bit his lips, slowly slipping his finger tracing my collar bone from behind into my back once I stop biting it began to suck it giving a hint of hickey. Jaden grunted and let out loud moan as he tries to rip my shirt but instead I rip his. Slowly dip my tongue on his nipple, he bit his lips again after that I gently began to bit it. Then kisses softly on his chest slowly tracing my tongue on it.

"Y...Yusei..." Jaden moaned my name, making to go on.

I nodded and slip off his boxer, Jaden hot flashes appeared but I didn't waist no time as I began to rubs it with my finger then just suck it. After that I open my zipper and got inside of his, slam it hard and slow. Jaden moan so louder and the intention making me want to do it hard, I moan heavy still going deeper on him. Jaden moaned, begging me to go much deeper.

"J...Jaden... Come with... me..." I moan so deep.

Jaden moan then began to yell that were I collapse top of him, our body exchange body heat, Jaden was panting for air, I slip out of him wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Jaden has calmed down.

"That was something amazing... I love you Yusei..."

I chuckle quietly. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jaden POV**

I feel that I belong only Yusei, just for him nobody can't have him or me. I will never leave by his side never we are this together in the bad ways and good ways we promise to solve our problem if we have one.

I woke up finding the bed empty... Where's Yusei? Didn't he leave or what? I jogged up from the bed to began to search for him from bottom bed, bathroom well almost anywhere and no sign of him, a sigh escaped from my mouth but felt a cold shiver in my neck that cause me to turned around and meet some beautiful blue eyes as if my heart went into a fast pace.

"Sorry I scare you Jaden."

My arm automanic threw around Yusei's neck holding him tightly never want to let go. My heart were still going faster by trying to crash into my ribs. His arm end up in my back pulling me closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei POV<strong>

Several months had pass for me and Jaden grown much closer. Hoping that nothing couldn't never stop us unless if he has to go away to his own time. I sigh quietly mutter something that I really didn't quiet understood. Having Jaden by my side is like a pieces was lost in my puzzle heart. He's the reason I am happy and joy inside even he does get me horny but I love him they way he is. But what I didn't notice a hand was on my shoulder though my both hand were on the bike but had to smiles.

"Hey Jaden... What's wrong?"

"I'm not Jaden... Is Akiza..."

I blink and turn around as she can see my eyes is fill with question and confusing. "What happen?" I ask trying to hide a hint of shocking.

Akiza shook her head slowly "Jaden had being disappeared last night."


End file.
